Bruce Kibbutz
thumb|BrucieBruce Kibbutz (* 1977 im Mittleren Westen), besser bekannt unter seinem Spitznamen Brucie, ist ein Steroide einnehmender Fitnessenthusiast aus Grand Theft Auto IV, der viel Geld besitzt und den amerikanischen Traum lebt, zu dem es Roman nicht geschafft hat: Brucie besitzt schnelle Autos und sonstige Luxusaccessoires und trägt Bekleidung von Didier Sachs und Perseus. Er führt sein Leben so wie die Leute, von denen er in diversen Zeitschriften gelesen hat. Auf seinem Bauch hat er das Wort „Mommy“ tätowiert; auf seiner linken Brust sieht man das chinesische Schriftzeichen für „Ich“. Er ist ein steroidsüchtiger Junkie, der vor allem Bullenhai-Testosteron zu sich nimmt. Niko lernt Brucie, der eine Werkstatt in East Hook in der Nähe von Romans Taxi-Depot besitzt, durch Roman kennen. Nach der Mission No. 1 kann man durch Brucie an Straßenrennen teilnehmen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Freunden kann man mit Brucie auch noch einen Hubschrauberausflug oder eine Bootsfahrt unternehmen, in der man Brucie – in Begleitung zweier Frauen – zu den verschiedenen Sehenswürdigkeiten Liberty Citys chauffieren muss. Hat man genügend Sympathie bei ihm (> 75 Prozent), schaltet man Brucies Hubschrauberflug frei. Aus einer E-Mail an Niko geht hervor, dass er eine Website besitzt. Da die E-Mail aber keine URL enthält, ist diese Website nicht besuchbar. Er wird von Timothy Adams (Law & Order; Bad Boys II) synchronisiert. In Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony ist Brucie auch dabei, jedoch ist sein Bruder Mori der Auftraggeber. Hier erfährt man auch, dass Brucie nur der kleine Bruder ist und dass er ständig von seinem großen Bruder herabgesetzt wird. Bei der letzten Begegnung von Luis und Brucie versucht Brucie ihn als Dank dafür, dass er Mori seine Meinung gegeigt hat, zu küssen. Dies schließt zwar nicht darauf, dass er bisexuell ist, jedoch ist es nicht ausgeschlossen. Verbrechen *2001 – Besuch bei Transvestitprostituierten *2003 – Besitz von Steroiden, Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung *2004 – Geschwindigkeitsüberschreitung *2005 – Verkauf von Steroiden Missionsauftritte * Search and Delete * Easy as can be * Out of the Closet * No. 1 * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic Trivia * Auf den MTV Game Awards wurde Brucie mit dem Preis als bester Nebencharakter ausgezeichnet. * Er ist auf dem Cover des Magazins Money Maker abgebildet. * Seine E-Mail-Adresse lautet brucie@bruciesexecutivelifestyleautos.com. * Brucie besitzt einen Huntley mit schwarz-weiß-goldfarbener Lackierung sowie einen Maverick und einen Squalo. * Der Name der beiden Kibbutz-Brüder ist eine Art politischer Wortwitz: Ein Kibbuz bezeichnet eine bäuerliche Kollektivsiedlung in Israel, vergleichbar mit den Kolchosen der Sowjets. Die Einwohner dieser Dörfer, genannt „Kibbuznik“, leben in einem kommunistischen System, das heißt in Gleichheit und Sparsamkeit, was in krassem Gegensatz zum kapitalistischen und hedonistischen Lebensstil der Brüder steht. * Wenn man sich in den Polizeicomputer einwählt und in der Verbrecherkartei nach Brucie Kibbutz sucht, findet man einen Eintrag, in dem steht, dass er transsexuelle Prostituierte aufsucht. * Im Abspann von The Ballad of Gay Tony taucht unteranderem eine Szene auf, in der Brucie und Mori sich im L.C. Cage Fighter-Club bekämpfen, allerdings ohne Ergebnis. * Brucie seht man auch bei Maisionete 9 mit Roman zusammen. Bilder-Galerie BrucieKibbutz-Artwork.png GTA_4_outdoor-brucie_1280x800.jpg Brucie's Executive Lifestyle Autos.png|Brucies Link en:Brucie Kibbutz es:Brucie Kibbutz fr:Brucie Kibbutz nl:Bruce Kibbutz pl:Brucie Kibbutz Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Charaktere Kategorie:Grand Theft Auto IV Auftraggeber Kategorie:The Ballad of Gay Tony Charaktere Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia